The Cell and Vector Core (Core B) will provide stem and progenitor cells (human endothelial, hematopoietic, embryonic), reagents, and lentiviral vectors for investigators in all Projects, and for the Pilot and Feasibility Program. Core B will isolate rhesus and human endothelial progenitor cells (EPCs) from blood and vessels, co-culture rhesus and human EPC and hematopoietic stem cells (HSC), provide lentiviral vectors for transduction of HSC and EPC, and prepare cells for transplant for Project 1. Core B will also grow and cryopreserve renal precursors and EPCs, provide lentiviral vectors for transduction of renal precursors and EPC, and prepare cells for transplant for Project 2. For Project 3, the Core will provide human cells and lentiviral vectors, co-culture differentiated embryonic stem cells and EPC, and transduce cells and prepare for transplant (human HSC, EPC, embryonic stem cells). The Core will also provide cells and vectors to investigators funded through the Pilot and Feasibility Program.